Casing elements are used for casting concrete elements like ceilings or walls. Frame casing elements are known which include a plate made from wood, synthetic material or metal as a casing shell and a frame with longitudinal and transversal beams made from metal for reinforcement on a side of the casing shell that is the back side. The invention is not limited to casing elements of this type. In order to cast a wall from concrete two casing elements are placed at a distance from each other. The distance corresponds to a thickness of the wall to be cast. The casing elements are connected with anchors so that they sustain a pressure of liquid concrete that is filled in between the casing elements. After curing the concrete the anchors are removed before the casing element can be removed.
An anchor for connecting two casing elements that are arranged opposite to each other at a distance from each other is disclosed in the application publication document DE 10 245 187 A1. The known anchor includes a threaded rod which is inserted through pass through openings in the two casing elements and onto which wing nuts are threaded at outsides or back sides of the casing elements that are oriented away from each other and which hold the two casing elements together. Between the casing elements an enveloping tube is arranged on the threaded rod of the known anchor wherein hollow cones are inserted into ends of the envelopment tube which cones are arranged on the threaded rod like the envelopment tube and which contact sides of the casing elements that are oriented towards each other with a washer arranged there between. The enveloping tube together with the two hollow cones and the washers keeps the casing elements at a distance from each other. In order to connect the two casing elements the known anchor requires accessibility of the outsides of the two casing elements that are oriented away from each other.